fakegta5fandomcom-20200213-history
LSPD
"Obey and Shit" ''-Motto'' The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is a police department that specially hires police officers whose anger is as high as Trevor. They tend to shoot without questioning and always shout random words when approached. A little wrongdoing and you're done. They are also considered as a law enforcement but corrupt in many ways. The LSPD is also brutal and violent in many ways, much to show us that police brutality still exists. They established because of corruption where they take a load of money for doing nothing but to buy more weapons for their noob-skilled officers. Surprisingly, their cars were fast too. Structure The LSPD follows a simple hierarchy system that indicates each officer's rank. Much like most FPS games, every person that they kill and get away with excuses, they will be rewarded and upgraded to a higher rank. Should the player wish to become a cop, they can rank up easily because of this simple hierarchy system that gets them to their wished position in no time. Note that they won't sponsor the player free police vehicles because they're corrupted. The structure of the LSPD goes as follows: Senior Corruption Management * Chief of Police ** Monthly income: $5,000,000 from corruption * Assistant Chief ** Monthly income: $4,000,000 from corruption * Deputy Chief ** Monthly income: $3,000,000 from corruption * Commander ** Monthly income: $2,000,000 from corruption * Spokesman ** For every fact and news about the LSPD he successfully denies to the newspaper agency and public, he will be rewarded $1,000,000 which is also from corruption. Ranks * Captain III ** Rank requirement: Kill 1,000 gangsters in Los Santos, be it the Ballas, Vagos, Azteca or The Families. * Captain II ** Rank requirement: Kill 500 gangsters. * Captain I ** Rank requirement: Kill 100 gangsters. * Lieutenant II ** Rank requirement: Kill 2,000 innocent civilians. * Lieutenant I ** Rank requirement: Kill 1,000 innocent civilians. * Sergeant II ** Rank requirement: Kill 500 innocent civilians. * Sergeant I ** Rank requirement: Kill 100 innocent civilians. * Detective III ** Rank requirement: Kill 50 innocent civilians. * Detective II ** Rank requirement: Kill 25 innocent civilians. * Detective I ** Rank requirement: Kill 5 innocent civilians. * Officer III+I ** Rank requirement: Detach a dick from someone's body. * Officer III ** Rank requirement: Download porn from an in-game website. * Officer II ** Rank requirement: Find a hooker. * Officer I ** Rank requirement: Why so serious? It's just the beginning. List of Police Stations It's everywhere. There's no place without a police, go find them for yourself. It's easy to find. Just cruise around the streets until you see a load of parked police vehicles. That's the police station. If you ever stumble across a list of police stations, that's just a GTA fan doing it. Equipment The LSPD had prepared many equipment like vehicles, weapons and even coffee. Because of their corruption, these equipment is always fully stocked and never ran out of it. Vehicles * The Police Cruiser, which is a classic police vehicle that is crappy on the outside, but powerful on the inside. Sadly no one uses this, because they wanted to look cool. * The Police Interceptor, which is the common type of police car you'll see when you have a wanted level for not even doing anything. This car looks cool so they drive them, obviously. It has almost the same stats as the Police Cruiser. * The Police Buffalo, which is even more powerful. Probably the fastest police vehicle in-game. However, because it looks just like those in hot pursuit games, therefore they did not wish to use it and just made them rarely spawning. They did so, just to confirm, that GTA is not a hot pursuit game, which ironically the player can start one when getting a 5-star wanted level. * The Police Transporter, simply a police van that blocks you when you are on a 3-star hot pursuit. These vans drive slowly however, and that it's just there to block to piss you off until you need to wield your sticky bomb and throw it on them. * The Unmarked Cruiser, which is a blacker version of the Police Cruiser. No use having this, it's all the same stats. The one thing that pisses GTA fans off is that this vehicle is hard to obtain, but to us, it's nothing but a mere black car. * The Police Maverick, which is the helicopter that always chases you after you have 3-star wanted level. They deployed snipers onto the helicopter or somtimes just stupidly rope down. Just another vehicle hard to take down until we piss, but it's also fun on the other side. * The Police Predator, which is a police boat. If you have a wanted level on water, these will spawn. Nothing to say on this vehicle, it's merely a boat, not much to talk about unlike enthusiastic GTA fans who kept digging the game to it's finest and post them out on wikia pages. Uniform Expect what? We did this wikia for fun, not to dig the game to it's finest and post them out here unlike some enthusiastic GTA fans. It's just the policemen, wearing police uniforms and sometimes armors. Weapons They usually comes by with a pistol, a sniper rifle, a combat pistol, a LMG, an automatic pistol, a SMG[[, and a [[shotgun. Sometimes their weapon is vulgarities too. Also, when you're on the road, expect their vehicle to be a weapon too since their ignorance and brutality is priority. Trivia * LSPD officers often have donuts for any meal they have, and coffee as beverages. It's still unknown why they love donuts. * Sometimes when they die, their gun, notably the pistol, will land right on their dick. * Some of the LSPD officers looks like Pitbull. Unfortunately they can't rap or make music. * They love to wear sunglasses for some reason, even if it's at night. Maybe they love Pitbull so much that they idolize him. * When a police officer is hurt, he will scream vulgarities. * The best way to fend off the Police Maverick was going to the RON Alternates Wind Farm. * In many ways, LSPD officers often pay off to Merryweather to finish the player off in many missions. This is one tip to their corruption. * The LSPD official badge have troll pictures on it, because it is known that they t-bags the player when he is killed. ** The forth picture in their official badge resembles a homo. * In addition, it is known that the LSPD officers believe in Scientology. This can be concluded by looking at the very top of their badge. * Female officers act like male ones in some ways. It's best not to date them. ** Also, they do nothing but sit in the passenger seat of the police vehicles when the others were chasing the player down. * They are easily offended and get angry, same like Trevor. * Surprisingly, most of the police officers are bald. * Surrendering doesn't work on them. Their main priority is brutality and ignorance. * They are also racist.